Particularly in small hand held electrical appliances, problems arise at the point where the line cord enters the appliance if no provision is made for a swivel connection at this point. Turning of the hand held device tends to twist and unnecessarily strain the line cord. The prior art has in some cases ignored this problem while in other cases provided various swivel joint means for interconnecting a line cord to an electrical appliance while allowing swiveling of the appliance about the axis of the line cord while the line cord remains substantially stationary about its axis. In many cases, it has been a problem to obtain efficient swivel connectors with minimized parts, good electrical contacting action, high reliability and acceptable safety features.